untitled for now
by Saw is sad
Summary: a fanfic me and my friend are writing mostly OOC DeidaraxOc SasoriXoc sorry cant give a good summary
1. Chapter 1

Here are the Oc's

Maki:

Long black pants

Long shirt with sun moon logo on the back

Dark brown hair, medium length hair

Brown eyes

Fingerless gloves

Haruka:

Black hair, shoulder length, layered

Forest green caprices

Shirt that sleeves go to the elbow, black

Green eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Um so here is the first chapter hope this works out :)

Chapter one

Sorry my first time writhing a fight seen

Maki: I'm just going to keep running

Haruka: but there are only a couple Anbu and it was not even our fault.

Maki: that's not the way Konoha sees it

Haruka: but it was a traing accident that just happens to result in me bowing up a ¼ of the village.

Just then a ninja star wiszd by Haruka and hit the tree behind her. She quickly turned around to face her opponents.

Maki surveyed there surroundings "there are two Anbu below us and the 3 were facing and by the looks of it a couple coming from the direction of Suna"

"Ok I got these three move up a head it will be pretty", Haruka said with a giant smirk

Maki nodded in understanding and jumped off the tree branch and ran up a head to fight the Anbu. Maki made a water clone to go confront the Anbu while she would sneak up behind them to distract them; The Anbu saw her approach and quickly launched a giant fire ball towards the fake Maki, the fire ball reached clone Maki and she disapread with a poof Buy the time they realized it Maki had snuk up behind the two, killing them.

_Meanwhile_

Haruka

I looked at the three Anbu before me. In a flash I was making hand sings. They on the other hand did not seem in a hurry. "Aisu tama haretsu no justu" (ice ball explosion) I called out then a medium sized ball of ice went flying towards them, then exploded the ice flew in every direction like small razor sharp senbon needles. Let's just say they died quickly then it hit me Maki and I just killed our own comrades CRAP now were actually criminals.

We met up again and brunt up the corpse and then continued on our way. We had no clue were we were going so we randomly decided to go to Suna. Later that night after traveling for about 8 hours straight they stopped and made camp. They hade a small fire going and were ready to spend the night, Haruka took off her head band off her neck lade it on the ground then took out a kunai knife and proceed to make a giant scratch across the surface of the head band. Maki watched Haruka then did the same for they had killed there own comrades and hey Maki had always wondered what it would be like to be a rouge ninja. The next morning they packed up making sure they left no evidence that they were ever there.

They were in the land of Sand when Maki and Haruka felt the presence of more Konoha Anbu.

Maki "there are about 20 of them"

Haruka:" aaa crap Konoha finally got serious to be quite honest we might have problems dealing with these duds"

Maki; "this is very unlike me but I'm just etching for a fight now"

Haruka: "well then let's get this party started"

The fight had started but it was not looking good Maki and Haruka had killed off 5 Anbu, and they were about ½ way thru there chakra reserves things were not looking good.

Haruka: "Maki back up" *Maki did so*

Haruka did the hand singes and a giant ball of ice appeared in the air it went towards the Anbu and Haruka screamed "Sendo" and the ball exploded massively

Spoke to Haruka thru the rubble and smoke Maki: Hey Haru that one was bigger than normal

Haruka: ya I know it was not supposed to be that big

As the rubble cleared Maki and Haruka saw an unexpected sight there were two men wearing black clokes with clouds on them and there was only tow Anbu left. The two men proceted to fight the remain Anbu. One of the men fought with a puppet and poison and the other man fought with explosions. They quickly took care of the Anbu then trued around and looked at them. The puppet user looked at them and said "hello my name is Sasori and my partner is called Deidara"

Haruka*looks at Deidara and Sasori*" hi I'm Haruka and um well I like to make things go boom and thanks for healping us fight. Man those Anbu are annoying and by the way don't ask why we were being chased by Konoha its kind of a lame reasone"

Sasori: no problem love how you're friend killed a sand nin by falling on him she has amaing klutzy skills.

Haruka: wate killed a sand nin were was I when that happened

Maki: you were killing Anbu and I fell and my name is Maki and being a klutz is a ninja skill very few have SO BRUN IN HELL

Sasori: well were Akatiski members so fear us

Maki and Haruka: no -.-

Sasori: fine then I'm Sasori and as you already guessed I'm a puppet user

Deidara: I make bombs with explosive clay un I also have mouths on my hands un

Haruka: THAT'S WHY MY ICE BOMB was bigger than usual, cool can I see

Deidara: sure *shows hands* got bord one day and I made them French kiss each other un

Everyone: . . .

Sasori: I since a group of nin

Haruka: ann great I wanted to sleep

Deidara: there only genin un

Haruka: can I blow them up

Maki: ok but then no more blowing people up for a long time

Haruka: yay *goes off to blow up genin

**A houre later **

Maki: O My GoD you people are so cool, wate show me you're leg hair

Sasori : Why

Haruka: it freaks her out

Deidara and Sasori: . . . un

Maki: … hairy legs scare me . *hides behind Haruka

Haruka : I'm sleppy good night * curls up in ball and sleeps

Maki: awe… my hiding place is sleeping now and dreaming of stuff

Haruka*still sleeping* no come back mister bomb I want to blow up a village with you

Maki: I'm jealous

Deidara: O My GoD I've hade that dream so many times before un

Sasori: … *prods with stick

Maki * joins in then looks up at sasori you are a puppet Cool

Haruka: o My god HOTNESS ^w^ *drools*

Everyone: …

Deidara: what the heck is wrong with her un O.e *twitch*

Maki: O nothing she is just dreaming about hot men ^w^

Sasori and Deidara … un

Haruka: hey blondie! No yoinking ma bombs of mental ponies n AND GIVE ME THE DAM COOKIE ALRADY

Maki: hen… MAH COOKIE

Deidara: should I be scared or disturbed by all this un ?

Maki: slightly disturbed with a pinch of happy. For she is now you eye candy

Haruka: wakes up "I want a cookie and you * points at Sasori will give me one

Sasori… well… we could bring them to leader sama

Deidara: well Koana does love to make cookies um for randome strangers un

Haruka: cookies? Did you say cookies?

Maki: oh, crap

Deidara: what un?

Haruka: COOKIES COOKIES COOKIES

Maki:* thinks* that now that you think of it I want one to* joins the cookie screaming

Sasori:* whispers to Deidara* they have good fighting skills we use here is my plan knock them out and bring them back to base and they will get there cookies

Deidara: "ok nods"

Maki: you say we get cookie? You too kind

Sasori * sneaks up behind Maki then proceeded to knock her out then did the same with Haruka

Meanwhile Deidara make a giant clay bird to travel on after that Sasori put the tow unconscious girls on to the bird. Deidara gave the order to the bird to take flight and heave for base. A couple hours into the flight Haruka and Maki woke up Maki asked if there were any cookies here but sadly there were not any. Haruka decided it was better to just fall back asleep, Maki on the other hand stayed awake with a look of confusion on her face. Sasori noticed her confusion and explained first of all were on our way to base so you girls can get you're cookies secondly you're on a giant clay bird really high up in the sky. At that moment Maki decided it was the perfect time to sing "I believe I can fly"

Sasori: I love that song *starts signing along

Maki: pauses "not it sucks

Haruka: Piggies no come back *dreaming*

Deidara: now I want bacon un

Haruka: haha I've caught you now mister piggy now turn into TASTY BACON mohahaha

Maki: ew

Deidara and Sasori: YUM un

Sasori: Maki do you not like bacon

Maki: not like it … no. I dislike it with a passion

Haruka: NoOOO DON'T KILL mister Moo Moo he is my friend

Maki: before it was Mister Bear Bear

Sasori: I've had enough of her dream yelling *wakes up Haruka*

Deidara: thank you my good pal un

Haruka woke up and then realized that they were flying high up in the air

Maki: .. . how oh so very smart. She's afraid of heights you butts sucker

Deidara: nice plan Sasaori scare the new members before they get there cookies un

Maki: you idiots

Deidara: I'm not the klutzt one here. Sticks out tong un

Maki: you Die

Deidara; NO un

Sasori: Both of you shut the fuck up

Maki: uuwaaa you're so mean

Sasori: sorry about that pats on head

Maki: DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PEDO

Sasori: * hurt expression* ow that hurt lifts up cloke

Maki* seas leg hair then goes and hides with Haruka

Deidara: great now both of them are scared shitless good plan Sasori good plan un AND PUT YOU'RE ROBE DOWN ITS LIKE A JUNGLE DOWN THERE un

Maki: heh… down there..

Deidara: you sick minded thing GO DIE IN A HOLE un

Maki: what if I don't wana to die

Deidara: *yelling* I DON'T Gi-

Haruka: *interupes* can both of you shut up you're disrupting my happy place

Maki: sorry *glomps*

Haruka: save me mommy it's scary up here *death king to Maki*

Maki: awe ^w^ but I'm not you're mommy ..

Haruka: but but oni-chan?

Maki:… one- chan. Oni-chan is OLDER BROTHER . I'm no man

Haruka: Save me

Maki; awe *huggles*

Sasori: so hights are not her thing?

Maki: weren't you listening? =.= how typical of men

Sasori: I was thiking of

Maki: big buts

Sasori: No I was thiking of how to make my potion more easy kill

Maki: * gives good suggestion*

Sasori: wow I never taught of that *hugs* you're amazing

Maki: .. blushes um thanks …? . O.e * twitch

Deidara: awe how cute un

Haruka: agreed

Maki: CUTE puppies are cute not this Pervert

The bird mounted higher in the sky causing Haruka to get even more scared and squeeze Maki

Deidara: that is also cute un

Sasori: its getting late lets stop for the night

The rest of the group agreed and they found a cave to spend the night in.


End file.
